


they were roommates

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Geralt is an idiot, Humor, M/M, and jaskier sings to him, as a treat, but an idiot in love, they make out a little bit, they're roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Fine, maybe, perhaps, Geralt could admit that Jaskier has interesting facial features, could be considered not ugly even.He is not in denial!!He isn’t.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 241





	they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> just me being indulgent again idk. and i know what a creative title. it was literally the only thing i had written down for weeks, till i finally got around to writing this. 
> 
> is this any good? debatable. but i really needed to write something, and this was sitting there. and this is not what i expected to happen. i dont write make outs very often or at all, so idk why it happened.
> 
> hope y'all enjoy this i guess lol

If someone were to ask Geralt why he had chosen Jaskier as a roommate, then- well the answer would be he was shit out of luck, and he didn’t really choose him. It’s just that nobody else wanted to room with him, for some godforsaken reason they were all scared shitless of him. Ridiculous. It’s not like he’d kill his roommates, he needs someone else to help with the rent after all.

Which is the only reason that Jaskier, who plays his guitar at the worst possible times, is still breathing. Because Geralt needs him alive, to pay his share of the rent. That’s all.

It has nothing to do with his pretty blue eyes, and beautiful smile, and warm hands, and-

No, it’s the money. It’s all about the money.

_Jaskier is insufferable._

And Geralt does _not_ like him. At all.

Even if his food is really fucking good. The sight of Jaskier singing to himself as he flits around in the kitchen, cooking dinner (for both of them, because of course he does that), is not attractive. It’s not at all cute either.

Must he always be singing? _No._ But still, he never stops. And if he’s not singing, he’s talking, endlessly.

It haunts Geralt’s every waking hour, and sleeping too.

Fine, maybe, perhaps, Geralt could admit that Jaskier has interesting facial features, could be considered not ugly even.

He is not in denial!!

_He isn’t._

“ _Geralt!_ ” Jaskier busts into his room, interrupting his gaming session (he’s playing bloodborne, it’s fine, he’s a bit of nerd so what?) “I wrote a new song. And seeing as you’re my wonderful muse,” yes, apparently he is also his muse go figure, “you need to be the first one to listen.”

Jaskier looks excited, floppy hair all over the place as he jumps in place, acoustic guitar in hand, and Geralt is definitely not smiling, “You want to serenade me?” he asks deadpan.

“Well, basically yes. I mean, I don’t have the whole song figured out yet, so bit of false advertisement and all, but what I do have is amazing. Bloody brilliant, I tell you. And I need to sing it to you.”

Geralt takes in Jaskier’s nervous energy, his shining, hopeful ( _loving?_ ) eyes, and dry swallows. Now he’s getting nervous too. He has no idea what’s coming, but somehow feels like it might shift the careful balance of their relationship. Taking out his headphones, he turns to Jaskier and waits.

“It can’t be in your room. Come on.” Jaskier grumbles, and pulls him by his hand; Geralt obviously follows him. They settle in the living room’s couch, well, Geralt settles, Jaskier stays up ready to-

Well, ready to do whatever it is he does.

Wait, why is he even going along with this?

All thoughts go out of his head, when Jaskier starts strumming his guitar, a soft tune starts feeling the room and Geralt is already falling into it, deep and fast. It doesn’t compare at the feeling that blooms in his chest, as Jaskier’s voice joins it, real and unabashed - and fuck, Geralt isn’t used to this. He’s used to nonsensical pop, catchy music, not _this._

“It’s not fair, It’s not fair how much I love you

It’s not fair, cos you make me laugh when I’m actually really fucking cross at you for something

And he’ll say

Oh how oh how unreasonable

How unreasonably in love I am with everything you do

I’ll spend my days so close to you cos if I’m standing here maybe everyone will think I’m alright”

And Jaskier is looking at him, really looking at him. As if he’s the single most important thing in Jaskier’s life, and that’s _too much_. He’s singing that as if he means it. As if he-

As if Jaskier _loves_ Geralt.

Even though he’s still singing, fumbling a little here and there (he did say he’s still working on it), Geralt is stuck on ‘ _It’s not fair how much I love you’_ and is having difficulty digesting anything else. Can’t look away from his lips, as the voice he so adores spills from them. 

Yeah, _fine_.

He gives up. He admits it. He’s in love with Jaskier.

Of course he’s in love with him.

How could he not fall for a lovable idiot, that adores him and follows after him, and cooks for him, and sings for him and- 

_How could he not?_

Suddenly he notices there’s no more singing, and Jaskier is just staring at him confused and amused, with a smile on his face, “You alright there, Geralt?”

“I’m your muse.” Geralt says, unsure if it’s a question or a statement. But he needs to understand.

“ _Yes_ , I’ve told you that. Multiple times. Repeatedly.”

“ _That song_ …” he starts, but doesn’t know what comes after.

“That song is beautiful and you love it?” Jaskier supplies, hopeful.

“Is about me?”

Jaskier is staring and staring, until he laughs loudly (which is rude) and flops onto the couch, next to him - their sides touching, and fuck he’s so warm. 

“You can’t be serious. Geralt, love, please tell me this is a joke.”

_Oh._

So he misunderstood.

“Nevermind.” he tries to get up, but Jaskier’s hand is suddenly on his knee, forcing him to stay seated. The other hand coming up to his chin, getting him to look at Jaskier’s sincere eyes.

“What I meant- _mean_ , is, I thought you knew. I mean I made it very bloody obvious.”

“ _Knew what_?” he’s slightly lost. But something in him whimpers as Jaskier’s hand now cup his cheek, thumb lightly circling his skin. Hope, yearning, want, swirling inside him in a mess of emotions.

“ _Christ, you’ll be the death of me._ ” Jaskier whispers and then adds excitedly, “Oh that’d fit well in the song.”

“ _Jaskier._ ”

“Right, important realizations now, writing lyrics later. Do you think I’d just cook for anyone? Or write songs about anyone? Or help someone who isn’t you, wash their hair because they hurt their hand, like an idiot. Or snuggle up with someone while watching a tv show that I don’t even like, just for the sake of being next to said person.” Jaskier’s volume keeps getting higher and higher, as he keeps giving more and more examples. And he must see Geralt’s confusion, because he stops-

He stops, looking exasperatedly fond, and sighs deeply, “I’m in love with you. Didn’t think I needed to spell it out for you quite so neatly. You’re such a smart man, but sometimes...”

“So, the song?”

“Oh bloody hell. Yes, the song is about you. About my feelings for you. Very obviously, you frustrating beefcake of a man. I love y-”

“Can I kiss you?” Geralt interrupts, because now he gets it. Understands it. And for once there isn’t any doubt in his mind about their feelings. No reason to hide his own, to push them down and smother them until they disappear into nothingness. His hand mirrors Jaskier, as he cups his cheek tenderly. Their noses almost touching.

Jaskier is just looking at him, surprised, and uncharacteristicaly silent. Instead of talking, Jaskier just nods his head yes, his hand slipping behind Geralt’s neck to pull him near.

They kiss. And the world doesn’t stop spinning, and there are no fireworks; this isn’t a movie after all. But it feels right, if not a little awkward. Both of them still figuring out how to fit together, it doesn’t take them long though.

Geralt isn’t sure if he pulled Jaskier into his lap, or if Jaskier just decided to do it himself. But he’s there, and it feels good. His weight makes Geralt feel grounded even as he loses himself to the sensation of Jaskier’s lips.

It’s a shame, but breathing is a thing they both need to do, so they pull away. Jaskier doesn’t stop trailing kisses down Geralt’s neck though, not wanting the moment to stop yet. Realizing they could’ve been doing this a long time ago, makes him groan - Jaskier’s teeth biting his ear helps with that too.

Clearing his throat, Geralt tries to talk (it still comes out unusually gravelly), “I love you too.”

And it’s hard to say that, somehow, it’s also the easiest thing to say.

“Good.” Jaskier smiles, brighter than any other smile he has ever given Geralt, and _fuck_ , he’s the prettiest goddamn thing Geralt has ever seen. 

_‘It’s not fair how much I love you’_ he remembers once again. It’s a feeling he knows well. And he also knows these lyrics will now always come to mind when he’s looking at his roommate.

_How could they not?_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
